The School Of The Ways Of Fighting Fiends
by RikkuS
Summary: It about FF7,8,10 in a school about fighting fiends,1st chap is info.R&R.CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Info

School of the ways of battling Fiends

Disclamier:I don't own anything but some new char's

Ill use some of FF 7 through 10 chars

Chap1:It Begins

Classes Avialible:

Battle-Learn to battle fiends

Magic –master your magic

Agility-get more speed

Lunch-Break

Strenght-power up your attacks

Defense-defend against strong fiends

Magic defense-defend against magic fiends

Studing-Fiends-study fiends weaknesses and power

Students

As for Tidus(FF10) his Schedule is:

Strenght,magicdefense,studies,battle,lunch,magic,defense,agility

As for Yuna(FF10)her schedule is:

Magicdefense,studies,strenght,battle,lunch,defense,agility,magic

As for Rikku(FF10)her schedule is:

Magic,Defense,Studies,battle,lunch,magicdefense,agility,Strenght

As For Squall(FF8)his schedule is:

Battle,magic,defense,studies,lunch,strength,agility,magicdefense

As for Riona(FF8)her schedule is:

Magic,battle,studies,agility,lunch,strength,defense,magicdefense

As for Selphie(FF8)her Schedule is:

Strenght,battle,agility,studies,lunch,defense,magicdefense,magic

As for Yuffie(FF7)her Schedule is:

Battle,magic,defense,agility,lunch,magicdefense,strength,agility

As For Tifa(FF7)her Schedule is:

Agility,battle,studies,defense,lunch,magicdefense,agility,strength

As for Cloud(FF7)his schedule is:

Battle,strength,agility,defense,lunch,magic,magicdefense,studies

As For Zero(OC)his schedule is:

Strenght,agility,magic,studies,lunch,magicdefense,defense,battle

As For Josh(OC)his schedule is:

agility,magic,studies,defense,lunch,strenght,battle,magicdefense

As For Helena(OC)her schedule is:

Magic,agility,studies,defense,lunch,battle,strenght,magicdefense

Teachers

LULU(FF10)-Magic

Auron(ff10)-Strenght

Wakka(FF10)-Agility and Blizt Ball

Zell(FF8)-battle

Seymore(FF10)-Magic defense

Cid(FF7)-Defense

Rin(FF10)-Studies

Well next Chapter ill put the story this is just the info.-

Read and Review plz,if you review I might put you in my story ;)

Cya till next time


	2. Chap1:School Begins

The School Of The Ways Of Battling Fiends

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but some new char's

A/N:uh none 0f the FF chars don't know each other even if there in the same game

Chap2:The School Begins

Morning Sets.The Students walk into the school getting ready for the First Day of the school year.When everyone is done with breakfeast everyone meets at the quad area.Students talk till the bell rings.As For Tidus he likes to talk about his skills and shows of his moves.

Tidus:hey guys look at thisDoes a Backflip and lands on his feet

Student(girl):that was lame cya later boy

Tidus:aww this sucks(sits down on a bench)

Tidus doesn't know but a student passes by with no care and no fear.Cloud was his name.Tidus was amazed at his attidute.tidus went over to greet him.

Tidus:Hey my name is Tidus,whats your name?

Cloud:My name is Cloud,what brings you here?

Tidus:Fiends attack my home everyday so I attended this school to get stronger and to kill all the fiends attacking my home.

Cloud:Good reason I am here to defeat a great army that is evil and kills innocent people.

Tidus:That's a pain fighting an army.

Cloud:its easy for me im stronger than them but the have greater numbers.

Tidus:well the bells about to ring ill catch you later.

The Bells Rings Tidus first goes his Strenght class.while he enters he meets two kids outside of class.

Tidus:my name is tidus,who are you?

Zero:The name is Zero

Selphie:Mines selphie

Tidus:Well lets go to class

Auron:Greetings class this is strength class

Class:Hello Auron

Auron:Well First we will start by testing how strong you are,well do it by giving you a rock and slice it in half,then ill give you a stronger rock to slice till you cant slice it anymore,Zero you go first

Zero:alright then(Takes the Blade from auron)Ahhh

Auron:good job Zero now hes a better one,don't let the blade get heavy on you that's another way to test your strength.

Tidus:He's Strong

Selphie:Yup at his home he's a great blister

Tidus:Blizter!?

Selphie:yea hes good and by the way there gonna put an after school blitz ball team

Tidus:where do I sign in for tryouts

Slephie:after school in the quad area

Tidus:thanks for the info selphie

Auron:wow good job Zero that's was my biggest rock I hade

Zero:its was easy…..

Auron:Tidus your next

Tidus:alright(takes the blade)Damm this is heavyAhhh

Auron:well heres the next one

10 minutes later

Auron:that's done for Zero was the strongest that past the test

Bells rings

Tidus:lets see my next class is…magic defense

Tidus walks to Magic Defense class.

Tidus:well this sucks im not good at Magic or defending against it

Seymore:Well that's gonna change today if you don't get your full magic power(Said angry)

Tidus:Yes Sir(feels down)

Seymore:today ill cast weak spells on you for you to defend,Tidus your up first,this is your weapom to defend

Tidus:it's a bracelet

Seymore:you got a problem with that?

Tidus:oh no its fine

Seymore:Get ready,FireHere it comes boy

Tidus:Gahhhh(blocks the fire attack)

Seymore:Good job tidus now go sit down lets see Tyler you come over and try

30 minutes later

Seymore:good job class,ill see you tomorrow

The Bell Rings

Well I hope you Review soon cause in the 3rd chap ill stop the review contest to get in the story so hurry up.And ill continue the story even without reviews.review if you want flames will be uses for cooking marshmallows.R&R that's what I like Thank You -


	3. Chap2:meeting everyone

The School Of Battling Fiends

Disclamier:I don't own any of the FF char but some of my new

Char

Chap2:Meeting everyone

As Tidus Move toward his 3rd class he see's a group of students.Tidus goes over to hear the conversation.

Tidus:hey what are you talking about

Helena:Its our teacher he looks weird I cant understand him

Josh:duh hes al bhed he speaks al bhed to

Riona:I wonder if his class will be hard

Yuna:I don't know,what do you think Tifa:

Tifa:I don't care

Yuna:well lets introduce ourselves,im Yuna

Josh:josh the name

Riku:im Riku

Helena:my name is helena

Riona:im riona

Tidus:im Tidus

Rin:alright lets all get in class before I mark you tardy

The Bells Rings Everyone is in class all ready

Rin:ok lets begin with an easy question,Whats is a Bashura weak agaisnt?Fire,Blizzard,Thunder,or water

Tidus:uh its fi-

Yuna:Fire

Rin:Correct Yuna,Tidus you schould be faster to answer

Tidus growls

Yuna giggles

Rin:ok lets begin our class

Rin:first every open your fiend book to Page 6 and study about the Basilisk ill give you 10 minutes to study pick a partner if you would like

Yuna:uh tidus wanna team up

Tidus:hmm…..sure have a seat

Yuna:ok

10 minutes later

Rin:Times up everyone show me your papers and what you learned

2 minutes later

Rin:ok now a quiz the timer is set for 15 minutes…Begin!

Tidus:damm this gonna be hard

15 minutes later

Tidus:Phew that's done

Rin:ok study about Basiliks to refresh your memory

5 minutes later

Rin:ok everyone your scores are in here you go

Tidus:I got 73

Yuna:I got 86

Tidus:What!?you got a better score than me aww man

Yuna:its ok I just took notes and keeped them

Helena:hey yuna what did you get I got 82

Yuna:I got 86

Tidus:I got 73

Josh:I got 91

Tifa:I got 78

Riku:I got 74

Tidus:what what everyone got a better score than me awww

Everyone Laughs

Tidus:well studies is over for me

Yuna:bye tidus

Rikku:well tidus I got battle with you

Tidus:yea lets go

Ok let me rest,oh don't forget write a review and ask if you wanna be in my story ill put you on the story in chap 5,oh don't forget 2 put a number with your review the closet number may win its from 1-60 Good Luck -


	4. Chap3:Battle Time!

(i wont bother writing the tittle anymore)

A/N:i dont own FF char

Char3:Time to Battle

As Tidus moves to his 4th class with Yuna and Rikku they meet Zell

Tidus:Whats with the Scar teacher?

Zell:oh this,i was outnumbered in a fiend battle

Yuna:how many?

Zell:about 28

Rikku:Wow!How did you survive?

Zell:Auron helped me out

Tidus:i see

Zell:well enough chat get in class

Everyone:Ok

The bell rings

Zell:welcome to battle class(like a duel arena)

Tidus thinks whoes he gonna battle

Zell:lets see the duel list:Tidus VS Alex Rikku VS Yuna Tyler VS Sam..etc

Tidus and Alex P.O.V

Zell:Tidus with 562HP and Alex with 570Hp,Begin

Tidus uses buster attack inflicting 58 Dmg(562)

Alex uses Fire inflicting 39 Dmg(518)

Tidus uses cheer to increase his ATTCK and DEF(523)

Alex uses StandBy Healing recovering 20 Hp(538)

Tidus uses Quickt hit 2X inflicting 97Hp(523)

Alex uses Defeault attack inflicting 13 Hp(441)

Tidus reaches his overdrive using Blizt Rain inflicting 169Hp(510)

Alex uses fire inflicting 28 hp(272)

Tidus uses Power Break causing 89Hp(482)

Alex uses Focus increasing MAG.DEF and MAG.ATTCK(183)

Tidus uses Ultima inflciting 259Hp,OVERKILL!(482)

Alex falls to the groud(0)

End of TIdus and Alex P.O.V

Zell:good job tidus,next is Rikku VS Yuna

Rikku and Yuna P.O.V

Zell:Rikku with 392Hp and Yuna with 432Hp,begin

Yuna uses Default attack inflicting 23Hp(432)

Rikku uses mug inflicting 42Hp(369)

Yuna uses Thunder inflicting 86Hp(390)

Rikku uses First-Aid recovering 40 Hp(323)

Yuna Skips her turn(390)

Rikku reaches overdrive and mixes holy water with shadow gem creating Utlima blast inflicting 523Hp,OVERKILL(323)

Yuna falls to the ground(0)

End of Rikku and Yuna P.O.V

Zell:great job Tidus and Rikku,wells thats the end of this class until tommorow

Chap 4 Food Fight..Coming Soon

i made some things up )

Srry it took so long to update never had a chnace to type the story


	5. Chap4:Food Fight

T.S.O.T.W.O.B.F (Story Tittle in abbriviation)

Chap.4 Food Fight

Day:1 Time:12:25 Weather:1/4 Cloudy 3/4 Sunny

Room:Cafeteria

Food:

Normal Sandwich with Lettuce,Tomato,Chesee(optinal),Ham or Chicken.

Chicken Patty With A Side Of Fries.

Pizza.

Sloppy Joe.

Taco With Ground Beef,Cheedar Chesee,Lettuce,Tomatoes Slices.

All Characters Will Participate In The Story

I hope thats detailed enough for the setting

(Bell Rings)

Tidus Walks in With Selphie,Zero,Josh,Rikku, and Yuna

Party 1 P.O.V

Tidus:Well im hungry,im gonna get a sloppy joe(licks his lips)

Yuna:Well dont get chubby

Zero:Well i dont want to,im going for the sandwich

Selphie:You boys are silly,just enjoy this lunch break while you still can we have alot ahead of us

Rikku:Thats true

Josh:Well im tired from 2 classes already

Tidus:Fine fine but now lets eat

Helena:Please dont pig out when you get your food

Tidus N Rikku:I Wont

Zero Laughed

Tidus and Rikku Blushed

Party 2 P.O.V

Squall:Hey cloud after school i challenge you to a 1-1 fight(Takes a bite out of his Taco)

Cloud:Fine but its your lost

Yuffie:Why are you guys so constant of killing each other?

Riona:Boy's will be Boy's

Tifa:Yeah but i hate it when they put there lives in danger

Squall:Hey Cloud looks like Tifa has a Crush on you

Cloud Blushed

Tifa:No I Dont!

Yuffie Laughed

Cloud:Well ill put love aside for now

Tifa:Cloud...(Sighed)

Riona:Cloud And Tifa Sitting In A Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Squall:Careful Riona dont get in trouble

Yuffie:Look Cloud and Tifa are Blushing

Cloud Was Blushing Harder and Was Looking Away

Tifa:RRRRR(She threw a orange at Riona's Face)

Riona:Hey!(She Threw a Burger At Tifa's Breast wich stained and showed her bra)

Squall and Cloud got a bloody nose

Tifa covered her breast's

Yuffie:FOOD FIGHT!(Throws food everywhere)

Narrator(Author):Soon everyone got the picture and the Food fight Started

Tidus:Awsome!A Food Fight

Rikku:Incoming Tidus!

Tidus got hit by a naked potato and gets knocked of his feet

Zero:Never let your guard down(Helps Tidus up)

Tidus:Thanks,look out(Grabs a lunch tray and blocks 2 incoming potatoes)

Zero:Your dept is repayed

Rikku:Its danger everywhere (ducks under a table with Yuna)

Yuna:Yeah its better if we hide until its over

Helena:Hey dont be wimpuy come and fight(blocks and throws food)

Squall:Hey Cloud lets end this

Cloud:Fine lets use th-

2 Doors Open And Slam Closed It Was Auron and Zell.Silence Stroke The Room

Auron:This Lunch Break is over early today go to your next classes

Zell:But before all of you will have to clean this place up

Everyone:Yes Sir.

Srry been busy with life and i hope my grammar and other things that are wrong.But still ill update in 15 less days

Coming Soon:Chap5:A War Is Dawning


End file.
